A Week? With You?
by A.A. Majors
Summary: Mwuhahaha! Watch as I lock up several HP characters.....and Barney! *written in the midst of a sugar high*


*Hogwarts students (along with a frightening purple dinosaur)are forced to be in a room with each other for one week. All doors are locked and food is brought in regularly....oh, and the only book in the whole room is a Barney colouring book (they only have an orange and pink marker!!!) No one has their wands. The victims are as follows: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Marcus (Flint), Ginny, the twins, Susan Bones, Neville, and Amanda Nott( a Ravenclaw), and BARNEY(MWuahahahahahaha!)!!!!  
  
Day 1: The Slytherins are at the end of the room, while everyone else is at the other end (the room is the size of Harry's bedroom, NOT THE DORM!).Hermione is reading the colouring book, and is very bored with it.  
  
Draco:*mumbles something* Harry: What was that, Malfoy? Draco: I said 'Look what you've gotten us into, Potter.' Ron: Why's it his fault? Draco: Because....... he's the star of the book. Without him, no one would know about us. Barney:(giggled stupidly)Let's play a game! The hugging game *Pansy is embraced by Barney* Pansy: AHHHhhhhH!!!!!! *cut to interview with Pansy* Reporter: So, what's it been like for the past five minutes? Pansy: I really feel like we're 'bonding- oh who am I kidding? It's HELL!!!!!!" *back to room* Day 2 *Pansy is now unconcious on the floor(too much hugging).... no one cares* Barney: That was an extra huggely hug!!!!Who's next!? Ginny: Let's play Truth or Dare! *everyone looks suspiciously at Slytherins, and in unison, say "NO!"* Fred: Why's the over-grown lizard-- Barney, not Malfoy-- here, anyway? *Malfoy looks venomous* George: Fred....how do YOU know who he is? Fred: *looks around in horror as his secret is revealed* I....erm..... Ron: Right........ Hermione:*is rocking back and forth* Book.....book..... Harry: *to Ron* I think she's snapped. Ron: Hermione?....'Mione....are you okay? Hermione: *Stands up*You.......you're why we're here Ron......it's a DETENTION!!!!!!!And YOU broke the rule! That's it, isn't it?And you blamed us!!!!NO!!!! *everyone backs away from Hermione* *Cut to Hermione's interview* Reporter: So...what's wrong with you lately.Hermione?You're usually pretty sane. Hermione:*sobs* It's all there fault! The lack of intellectual stimulation! Being with a purple creature from low-budget television! *back to room, where everyone is eating lunch* Ron:*stuffs face with food* Ginny: Ron, Mum said not to stuff your face. Ron:*glares*...... Draco: Who took the last piece of pie?*glances at Ron* Ron:*glances back* Draco: Weasley, that was MY PIE!!!!*lunges at Ron with a spoon* Ron:AHHHhhhhh! *cut to Ron's interview* Reporter: So..uh...you like pie? Ron:*with a bloody lip* Not anymore...... *Day 3* *Fred and George are now half insane. They are pretending to play Barbie dolls* Fred: Skipper! We've been on the island for three days! What do we do? George: * pretending to have a Ken * Hermione, I wuv you! Hermione and Ron: What!?? Fred: *imaginary Barbie* Ron, I wuv you, too! Your ickle freckles! The spot on your nose! The fact that your jeans are unzipped! Ron: * gasps in horror and turns around, zipping pants * Harry: I think-- Draco: No one cares, Potter. Harry: Malfoy, if I remembered correctly, your parents look a lot like each other.... Draco: So? Harry: Are you inbred? Draco: Huh? Hermione: * relieved to be able to explain something * He means are your parents also brother and sister? Draco: What! Potter, come say that to-- Ron: Your inbred ferret face? Draco: Weasley! Flint: * jumping in * You Gryffindor slime. Everyone feels sorry for Gryffindors. Draco: Especially mudbloods. Hermione: Oh, it's old Malfoy. You've killed the insult factor in it. Draco: *very quite* *Day 4* Draco: (still no insult)...... Susan: Gosh, I've been quite all this time. I really should say something. Amanda: What's wrong with quite? Susan: Oh, nothing, but we Hufflepuffs are usually quite the talkers-- Draco: *throws a fork at Susan, who is rushed to the hospital* I hate Hufflepuffs..... Barney: Ooh! Draco, it's not very nice to-- Ron: No one really cares, Barney. Barney: Ron, you should apologize-- Hermione: Shove it, manners-boy Barney: Maybe we should play the time-out game! Harry: Please, no! No more! Fred: Barney, Barbie and I are fed up with your cheerful attitude! Feel the wrath of Mattel! *Fred opens door and pushes Barney out, then closes the door. Fred turns around, everyone looking angrily at him* Hermione: You knew it was unlocked th whole time? Ron: And you didn't tell us? George: TRAITOR! *everyone runs out, with the exception of Draco Malfoy, who is busy colouring the Harry Potter colouring book* 


End file.
